SUMMARY: This project is directed towards identifying the causes of the nutritional depletion and general deterioration of the host, known as cancer cachexia, with a view to blocking or reversing these systemic-effects of cancer so that the cancer patient could become more accessible to anti-cancer therapies. The approach to this is by investigation of total energy, water and other material exchanges, and of the physiological and behavioral control of food and water intake in normal and cancerous organisms. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Morrison, S.D.: Theoretical Review. Control of food intake in cancer cachexia: A challenge and a tool. Physiol. Behav. 17: 705-714, 1976. Morrison, S.D.: The hypothalamic syndrome in rats. Fed. Proc. 36: 139-142, 1977.